cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Nerva Archipelago
|Zone Name=Nerva Archipelago |Zone Map=Map_NervaArchipelago.jpg |Width=142 |Type of Zone=Villain City Zone |Level Range=25-40 |Trainer=Arbiter Frederick |Task Force Contact=Sparcetriel, Trepsarciel, Ractespriel |Event=Caleb |Exploration Badges=Locked and Loaded, Nerva Wreck, Primal Instinct, Tree Hugger, Watcher on the Knoll |Plaques=Swashbuckler IV |Enemies=Arachnos, Circle of Thorns, Coralax, Council, Crey, Devouring Earth, Family, Hellions, Legacy Chain, Longbow, Lost, Snakes, Spectral Pirates, Slag Golems, Turrets, Wyvern |Connecting Zones=Grandville, St. Martial |Lines=Rogue Isles Ferry |VidiotMaps File=nerva_archipelago }} __toc__ Overview Nerva Archipelago is one of the city zones in City of Villains. Contacts Trainers * Arbiter Frederick (Crimson Cove) Brokers * Stella the Mouth (Broker) * Winston the Gent (Broker) Regular Contacts * Darla Mavis * Kelly Uqua * Lt. Demitrovich * Magus Mu'Drakhan * Operative Rutger * Psymon Omega * Shadowy Figure * Technician Naylor * Timothy Raymond Unlockable Contacts * Arbiter Leery * Crimson Revenant * Kristof Jaeger Respec Trial Contacts * Sparcetriel * Trepsarciel * Ractespriel Other * Granny Beldam * Arbiter Lupin Zone events Major events * Caleb may spawn under certain conditions in this zone. Lesser events * None Neighborhoods * Crimson Cove * Agincourt * Primeva * Thorn Isle Exploration Badges Historical plaques Stores * Quartermasters can be found at coordinates , in Crimson Cove, and in Primeva Isle. They sell level 25 and 30 Dual-Origin and Training Enhancements. * A Magic Quartermaster can be found at coordinates in Crimson Cove and sells level 25 and 30 Single-Origin and Dual-Origin Magic Enhancements. * A Mutant Quartermaster can be found at coordinates in Crimson Cove and sells level 25 and 30 Single-Origin and Dual-Origin Mutant Enhancements. * A Natural Quartermaster can be found at coordinates in Crimson Cove and sells level 25 and 30 Single-Origin and Dual-Origin Natural Enhancements. * A Science Quartermaster can be found at coordinates in Crimson Cove (in the Crey building) and sells level 25 and 30 Single-Origin and Dual-Origin Science Enhancements. * A Tech Quartermaster can be found at coordinates in Crimson Cove (in the upper plant of the Crey building, you'll have to take the elevator to reach him) and sells level 25 and 30 Single-Origin and Dual-Origin Tech Enhancements. Transfer Points * The Rogue Isles Ferry in Crimson Cove will take you to Cap Au Diable, Sharkhead Isle, St. Martial and Grandville. * The Black Helicopter will take a villain to St. Martial and Grandville Enemy Groups * Arachnos *:Arachnos usualy fights against Longbow or Council forces in Crimson Cove. Wolf Spiders, Fortunatas and Crab Spiders can be seen on patrol. In Primeva Isle they fight against the Circle of Thorns quite often. Fortunatas, Crab Spiders and Tarantulas can be found there, including some of the evasive Toxic Tarantulas. Fortunata Mistresses are especially common in the south coast for some reason. Beware of their ability to pierce through Invisibility. * Circle of Thorns *:The Circle of Thorns has taken residence in Thorn Island and Primeva. Thorn island has large numbers of them, especially around the Thorn Tree. Nerva Spectral Daemons are very common in that zone. * Coralax *:As usual, Coralax will prowl at night in some beachs. At least one in the East part of Crimson Cove is visited often by them. Bosses may appear. * Council *:The Council can be found in the easter part of Crimson Cove, often fighting Arachnos or Longbow. or annoying civilians. Lieutenants and bosses may spawn. Vampyri can spawn as well, though this seems to be relatively rare. * Crey *:Large numbers of Crey can be found in the East part of Crimson Cove, where they have offices and investigation facilities. Beware of the Public Relations, whose attacks may vary. Crey has large numbers of armored soldiers in Primeva, supported by guards and scientists. * Devouring Earth *:The Devouring Earth beings can be seen figthing the Circle of Thorns in Primeva. Beware of the ones in Thorn Isle, which are often well hidden. Rocks are easy to see, but trees are not. * Hellions *:For no apparent reason, sometimes lonely Hellions may appear in Crimson Cove, near the Rogue Isles Ferry. Blood Brothers, Fallen and even Damned. All of them will spawn at level 14. * Legacy Chain *:Only seen in Crimson Cove so far, sometimes talking to Longbow agents. They seem to spawn as small patrols and often as lone individuals, though they can be minions, lieutenants or bosses. Only Legacy Chain of Earth seems to spawn in Nerva. * Longbow *:Longbow keeps a strong presence in Nerva. They have a huge base in Agincourt guarded by patrols and turrets. Crimson Cove also has a good number of them, where they will clash with Arachnos, The Lost or the Council. They can be often seen talking to Wyvern and Legacy Chain members, or to civilians. Eagles, Spec Ops, Nullifiers, Chasers, Officers and Wardens can be seen in this zone. * Snakes *:For no apparent reason, sometimes lonely Snakes may appear in Crimson Cove, near the docks. Vipers or Mambas, but I haven't seen any Cobras so far. Same as Hellions, they spawn at very low level. * Spectral Pirates *:Completely out of place, for some reason some spectral pirates will spawn in an small island close to Primeva, at night. Minions, lieutenants and bosses. All of them level 15. * The Family *:The Family is present in the dock of Crimson Cove, near the ferry. In small and big groups, Underbosses and Consiglieres are relatively easy to find here. Marcones are rare to find. Even Marcone Capos may spawn, but they do at a very low level: they are always level 9 - 10. * The Lost *:Mutates, Anathemas and Pariahs can be found in Crimson Cove. Sometimes kidnapping civilians, sometimes they will be fighting Longbow, and sometimes they will be just standing still. Be warned that the ones near the Crey instalations may spawn as Rikti instead once they reach level 30. * Turrets *:Agincourt, the Longbow fortress, has a good number of turrets, minions, lieutenants and bosses. Beware of the pop-up turrets present at the bridge of Agincourt and in the walls of the Crey instalations of Crimson Cove, which will attack you even when invisible. * Wyvern *:The archers of Wyvern are present in certain zones of Crimson Cove (the so-called "Hero Heights" especially, the zone with the big hero statues), and they can include Lieutenants and Bosses. Beware, as most of them -if not all- are able to fly. * Other Groups *:Several groups can be seen attacking Agincourt: The Rikti and the Freakshow seem to be the most common attackers. Other sightings include Sky Skiffs of the Sky Raiders, Devouring Earth creatures (especially Bedrocks and Deathspores), Ancerstor Spirits of the Tsoo (these seem to be very rare), zombies and masks of the Banished Pantheon, Headmen and Anathemas of the Lost,even lonely Arachnoids, however during the Issue 10 Invasion Agincourt may be carpet bombed by a UXB's and then having many rikti spawn from portals clearing Agincourt of Longbow for a small amount of time until the Longbow spawn back again. Notes See Also External links Category:CoV City Zones